hzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe McCoy
Giuseppe Antonio Mac'Coylver (born March 27, 1988) known professionally as '''Joe McCoy '''is the Mastermind, CEO, and Founder of Heist Incorporated. He is a leading figure in the business world, being known as one of the youngest and more successful individuals who had been raised in Vice City. By the age of twenty-seven, Joe had received his Master's Degree in Business Administration and began to take charge of "Mac'Coylver's Cars", a family business in Vice City. He is a leading figure in the world of business and is considered one of the most influential businessmen in the century, particularly for his innovative work. His career is marked by re-invention and visual presentation. Early Life Joe McCoy was born Giuseppe Antonio Mac'Coylver on March 27, 1988, in Tennessee, United States. His mother, Sofia Antonieta was born in Florence, Italy and his father, Robert Mac'Coylver was born in Boulder City, Nevada. His grandparents were Irish immigrants. Joe attended Mitchell Elementary until he was six years old, acquiring a reputation as a gifted and single-minded child. Years later, Joe moved with his family to Vice City and started attending West Vice City High School. His voice was something all of his teachers had taken note of, demonstrating that he knew how to catch the attention of someone simply by speaking. At this time, Joe had begun his first business. Seen as one of the smarter students in school, many students asked him to complete their assignments. Joe took advantage of this and began to charge everyone $10 per assignment, paying other unaware students $3 to finish those assignments for him, having himself a $7 growth per assignment he was paid to complete. His teachers took note of this and described his sense of business as vividly artistic and astonishing. The same year, his interest in business was further stimulated when his father brought home a collection of films. "Casino", "Goodfellas", and his favorite "The Godfather" series all piled up for Joe to watch at any moment he pleased. Joe was first impressed with business when he began to watch "The Godfather" series. How could a man have so much power, simply sitting behind a desk? This one man has this big and loyal of a family, it simply can't be possible, there must be something else going on. By the end of the following two years, Joe had begun to slowly start up his first crew, a bunch of students of all grades followed him in his last year of high school, including one "Omar McCoy", who, in Joe's eyes became his brother. Omar and Joe were the ones who knew what every student was doing at any point in time. Every "Prom-Posal", every Dance, everything the student body did was made sure to go through him first as no one wanted to get on the wrong side of Joe and his gang. Joe studied business administration in Vice City College as well as typesetting. He was soon receiving business lessons from his father in order to take over the family business, "Mac'Coylver's Cars". Personal Life Career Influences Awards and Recognition Category:Players